The invention relates to a window system for a building.
Monitoring whether the windows of a building are open or closed is normally a time-consuming matter, particularly in the case of buildings with a large number of windows, such as office buildings, etc. Even if it is possible to see from outside the building whether the windows are open or closed, something which is generally not possible in the case of windows which have merely been pushed to and not locked shut, each window must still be shut and locked individually and manually in the case of conventional window systems.